Innovation
Grand Theft Auto Online |price = $92,500 (SouthernSanAndreasSuperAutos.com) |related = Hexer }} The Liberty City Cycles Innovation is a chopper in The Lost and Damned. It was later brought back in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The Last Team Standing Update. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The Innovation is a radically designed custom chopper with fine detailing and unconventional design elements, most notably featuring a rear wheel with a sprocket connected to the chain drive that is directly mounted onto the rim and encompasses the diameter of the rim. The handlebars and headlight are inspired from the Harley Davidson Breakout. The vehicle also features an elaborate tribal paintjob which incorporates The Lost's insignia on the fuel tank, and further encompasses the wheel covers or mudguards, and even the outer extent of the rear rim. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning to GTA V via The Last Team Standing Update, the Innovation uses the almost exact same design, albeit with a newer colour scheme thanks to GTA V's improved colour-spawning system. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' The Innovation is powered by a large V-Twin (possibly a 1800cc) and handles smoothly, its turning radius is smaller than that of the Hexer, its brakes are very strong, but they're definitely not the best in the game, acceleration is average but top speed is impressive, this is most likely due to its compact size and lighter weight, it's one of the easiest choppers to ride in TLAD. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' GTA V Overview Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Shooting all 50 Seagulls throughout the city; this will reward the player with access to the Innovation via two ways: **An Innovation will spawn at the player's safehouse(s), allowing the player to ride it. **The Innovation is also added into the range of bikes which Clay Simons can deliver to the player. The player will only be required to call Clay and select the Innovation, prompting him to send the bike to the player. *Can be spawned using cheats. *Rarely spawns in bike races. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Spawn in each protagonist's garage (XB360/PS3). * Can be bought at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $92,500 (enhanced version). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be purchased for $92,500 on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. Trivia * The default radio station in the Innovation is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * There is no LCC logo on the bike, but on the police radio it can be heard that the bike is manufactured by them. * The exposed chain is not animated in the last gen versions of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online and will stay static even when the bike is in full motion. * Unlike in TLAD, the Innovation in GTA V doesn't have any customized paintjob and is no longer a gang bike. Furthermore, its wheels and bodywork cannot be modified, as its modification options are severely limited. * The LCC Innovation does not feature a licence plate in both TLAD and GTA V. Navigation }} de:Innovation (IV) es:Innovation pl:Innovation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty City Cycles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class